Rise of TurboTime
by TheOnlyPersonWhoSaysFudge
Summary: Turbo Time is back, with a new Turbo. Will he be as bad as the old Turbo, and try to take over the arcade? Or will he a "good little racer"?
1. Chapter 1

Rise of Turbo Time

Chapter 1-That's What Villains Do

Wreck-It Ralph strolled around in Mario Bros. Him and Felix was trying to "bond" a little. So far, it was going great Fix-It Felix Jr. was talking about his dad, Fix-It Felix Sr.

"..Everybody loved him! Oh, how I wish you could meet him! He doesn't judge people…unlike me…"Felix said, tearing up a little.

"No, no, Felix! It's okay, really. How many times do I have to tell you?" Ralph said, patting his friend on the back. Ever since their game-ending adventure, Felix has been saying he's sorry about how he treated Ralph for the last 30 years.

"I'm sorry, Ralph. But for the past 30 years, I've been a bit…harsh. And if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have met… Tamora…"

Ralph quietly laughed. "So, where to now?"

Right then, Mario walked up to them. "Hey-a guys! Whatcha doin'?"

The wrecker shrugged. "Nun-thin' much. Taking a walk."

"You don't-a mind if I-a joined?" Mario asked.

"Not at all, friend." Felix responded.

"Yeah. Besides, you must have something to share?" Ralph asked.

Mario nodded. "Yes-a. Me and-a Princess-a Peach are-a dating!"

Felix bounced on his toes. "Ooooh! I knew it would happen. I wish you two good luck!"

Blushing, Mario looked down. "Oh-a Felix! You are-a great man-s. Tamora's so-a happy to-a marry you-a!"

Now it was Felix's turn to blush. "Awwwwww, Mario! Stop it."

As the trio walked up a hill, they saw King Koopa and Bowser talking. They were by Bowser's castle. "Hey-a Bowser,"Mario called. "What's-a up?"

"The sky," Bowser joked. "Anyways, Koop Troop and I were about to ask you something. DO you wanna go to DDR and party?"

Mario beamed at the invite. "Really-a? Finally, I can-a show off my –a dance-a moves!"

Bowser and King Koopa howled. Fire spat out of Bowser's mouth, as Mario's face fell. "What's-a so-a funny?" Mario asked, nervously. Bowser caught his breath. "Us take a pipsqueak? Like you? That's soooo funny!"

Mario had a hurt look on his face. "What did-a I-a do-a?"

The giant, fire-breathing turtle leaned so close, their faces were almost touching. "Peach should've been mine. She wants a real man! Why do you think I kidnap her on a daily basis?"

Bowser and King Koopa flexed their muscles, arrogantly. King Koopa nodded.

"Both of you-a want to-s share-a Princess-a Peach?"

Bowser plucked Mario upside his head. "No, you Nitwit! Koopa-Koop will get Daisy. That Luigi _cannot_ marry her!" King Koopa nodded, again.

Mario's face burned with anger. "Don't you-a dare mess with-a Daisy or Princess-a Peach!"

Bowser pushed the angry hero to the ground. Then, he walked over to Wreck-It Ralph. "Hey, Wreck-it? Want to go to_ Tapper's_? Have a drink or two? Koop will join."

Felix and Mario looked at the wrecker nervously. Ralph's face was as red as Mario's hat. "Me? After what you did to Mario, you ask _me_ to go?"

Bowser laughed. "Yeah. Two villains. Three if you count Koopa." King Koopa made a power-up noise.

"But you pushed Mario! The hero of this game!" Ralph shouted.

"Yeah. That's what villains do."Bowser responded. Ralph thought for a moment. All of a sudden, he smiled. "Why Bowser, I would _love_ to."

The two good guys watched in shock, as the bad guys walked out of Mario Bros. Felix helped Mario on his feet. He brushed the dirt off the Italian hero. "How could-a Ralph do-a that-a?" The handyman shrugged. "I don't know. Ralph's usually so nice and caring. He wouldn't go anywhere with Bowser. Especially after what happened. Are you okay, by the way?"

Mario nodded. "But how could-a—"

"RRRRRAAAALLLLPPHHH!" Bowser roared at the entrance of Mario's game. He was covered head to toe in green taffy. Behind him, King Koopa was clean, but made a lot of power-up noises.

Felix dragged Mario out of the outraged villains' way. Ralph walked to the two smaller men.

"What happened?" Felix asked.

"You didn't think we were going to get a drink. Did ya?" Ralph said.

"Y-yes, but what-"

"I tricked him into going into Sugar Rush. Long story short, he's covered in taffy. Bowser asked 'why did you do that?' And I said 'That's what villains do'. Just for you two."

Mario clapped proudly. "You-a gave him-a taste of his-a own medicine-a! Thank-a you, Ralph."

"No problem, Mario. I may not be a 'good guy', but I'm a nice guy."

Felix beamed at his "brother". "The nicest!"

After waving and saying good bye to Mario, the duo made their way to Vanellope's game.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- An extra chapter

After picking up Felix's wife, the two friends made their way to Sugar Rush. When they arrived to the game full of sweets, they saw a race going on. It was between Vanellope von Schweetz, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, and Crumbelina DiCaramello. Even from to top of Rainbow Bridge, they could see it was in a place called Marshmallow Meadows, one of Vanellope's favorite places.

Vanellope was tied in first, with Taffyta. Turning a corner, Vanellope narrowly missed a giant marshmallow. She glitched in front of Taffyta, winning the race.

"Yay! I won! MEEEEEEE!" Vanellope chanted. She skipped around her kart, waiting for the other racers to arrive. Candlehead walked up to the skipping racer.

"Nice job, Vanellope," Candlehead congratulated.

"Thanks!" Vanellope continued to skip around, eyes closed. She bumped into something warm and large. Looking up, she saw the wrecker. "Hi, Ralph."

"Hello, Diaper baby." He responded, picking the small nine-year-old off the ground. He placed her on his shoulder. The group of characters made their way back to Vanellope's castle.

Vanellope started bragging about how she "totally flipped Taffyta off" and her "big win". Finally, they put a random movie in, just to shut her up. In little to no time, everybody was sleep.


End file.
